


(In)Effective Punishments

by Misaya



Series: Strange Midgard Things [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genital Piercing, Intersex Loki, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Mischief, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has just about had it up to here with Loki's pranks and practical jokes, and decides to punish him for his misdeeds. </p><p>Thor/Loki PWP, well, it's part of a series that does kind of have a plot, but you can definitely read this stand alone if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Effective Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's piercings are a direct reference to [Instances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172276/chapters/2688352). 
> 
> Steve's vibrator is a direct reference to [Hush (Let Me Love You With My Silence)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186067). 
> 
> Written to: [Liar Liar - Avicii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOsOcopQ4HY).
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Misaya

"It was an accident,” Loki protested, but from the stony look on Thor’s face, he could tell his apologies and excuses weren’t working. Loki had…taken some liberties with Mjolnir and had loosened the hammer’s head from her staff as a sort of practical joke. Thor had not been aware of it, and had begun training with her with Sif; the hammerhead, not being bound fast to her staff, had flown off and smacked Sif straight in the head. Sif had had to be rushed to the healing ward; it was determined she was rather alright, she did have a thick skull (Loki smirked and laughed behind his hand at this), but Thor was not amused in the slightest.

“I could have hurt her very badly,” he chastised Loki, and Loki tried to put an apologetic look on his face, really he did, but he couldn’t stop that little smirk from creeping through. “What if it had been a serious battle and Mjolnir fell apart like that? Then where would we be? Probably all slaves to Malekith, at this rate. You’re not even sorry!”

“I am,” Loki whined, but clearly Thor had gotten better at reading him, or Loki had just gotten worse at putting on a façade, and no amount of pouting or pleading or even dancing provocatively in front of him could remove the sullen expression from Thor’s face.

“It pains me to see that you are still such a…child,” Thor said, and Loki felt genuinely miffed by this. “I am not angry, per se, but disappointed is most likely a better word to use. Even Modi is not as badly behaved as this.”

And this most definitely was not true; Modi was capable of doing some positively wicked things (case in point, where he’d turned Thor’s hair blue and Thor hadn’t noticed until two weeks later, when Loki finally pointed it out to him), but at least Modi had an excuse, that he was still but a babe and couldn’t really control his seidr (although Loki was inclined to believe otherwise; those knowing looks and sideways glances that Modi gave him was indicative of the fact that he knew exactly what he was doing, and no, he most definitely was not sorry).

“Can I make it up to you, somehow?” Loki wanted to know, pouting at the small gap in the middle of the bed between them.

“I will think of a suitable punishment,” was Thor’s only reply before he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

The other Avengers noticed Thor’s lack of goodwill and cheerfulness at the weekly meeting. It was as if a storm cloud was perpetually circling above the god’s head, and truthfully, Steve was a tiny bit worried about the hurricane gathering just off the coast. He would have to ask Thor to try not to demolish Manhattan if it were at all possible, but the deep furrow between the god’s eyebrows and the sullen curve of his mouth were not good signs.

“Er, Thor,” Steve said cautiously, not wanting to provoke him any further, “might you be willing to share with us what’s bothering you?”

Thor glanced up at him, and Steve felt a shiver go down his spine at the glare Thor sent his way.

“Loki is being a child,” he complained, and Nick Fury, from his position at the foot of the table, threw up his hands with a sigh and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from inside his black trench coat. Before Steve could tell him that it wasn’t exactly good form to drink at a professional meeting, nor in the middle of the morning, he’d already uncorked the bottle, poured everyone a round, and had started muttering something about “lovers’ spats” and “motherfuckers.” Steve pretended he hadn’t heard the last part.

“Well…Loki is the god of mischief, isn’t he?” Steve said in the most placating tone possible. “Surely he can’t help it.”

“Nah,” Tony said, from his seat farther down, as he tossed down a fifth of whiskey and slid the glass back across the table to Nick, who promptly filled it again and slid it back. “Loki’s just a child. A horridly misbehaving child. And you yourself didn’t think the best of him when he was down here wreaking havoc on New York.”

“He was going to destroy the Empire State Building,” Steve pointed out, as if this explained everything. “And you’re not supposed to drink at team meetings; besides, I thought you were abstaining from alcohol for Pepper.”

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her,” Tony muttered, but he didn’t slide his empty glass back to Nick again.

“Right.” Steve sighed, turned back to Thor. “Would you care to share what Loki has done this time?”

Thor looked at them woefully, regaled them with the whole sorry tale, and Steve wanted to bury his head in his hands and cry from how childish the whole thing was. Thor might have been millennia old, but good God, Steve thought, he was no better than a six-year-old who’d just gotten his favourite toy taken away.

“And so I told him I would have to think of a suitable punishment,” Thor finished. “But I have not yet thought of one.”

Steve opened his mouth, was about to suggest some reasonable thing, but Clint shouted out, “Spank him!”

This suggestion was followed by an elbow in the ribs from Natasha, and Thor saying, “But he enjoys that…”

And that was the last Steve heard before he passed out on the table at the mere thought of that happening. Nick Fury took a swallow of whiskey, looked over at the captain, and wondered why in the world Steve had ever bothered to wake up. Clearly the modern world and its perversities didn’t suit him, not one bit. 

Of course, Nick also didn’t know about the vibrator Steve had bought a few months earlier, and had stashed in his sock drawer.

* * *

 

“Edging?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow at Natasha. Natasha nodded.

“It’s where you get him super close to coming, like maybe this close” – she held up her thumb and forefinger, held them about a centimeter apart – “and then you stop whatever you’re doing so he can’t come. It’s infuriating.”

“It is,” Clint agreed from underneath her, and Natasha smacked him.

“I didn’t say you could talk,” she said, glaring at him, and Clint promptly shut up.

“At any rate, it would most likely have him in tears and telling you he’ll do whatever you want him to do,” Natasha continued brightly. “I mean, granted, he’s already indebted to you, from what you’re saying, but this can only ensure it, I suppose.”

“I see,” Thor mused, rubbing at his beard and thinking. “I shall have to…consider this idea.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Trust me, it’ll work,” she said. “Won’t it, Clint?" 

“It will,” Clint agreed, and Natasha smacked him again, telling him that he didn’t ask for permission to talk. 

Thor walked out of their bedroom, shaking his head and wondering why on earth Clint enjoyed infuriating Natasha so.

* * *

When he returned to Asgard, Loki was rather sweet on him, something Thor hadn't observed in centuries. He brought Thor fresh skins of water and damp towelettes to wipe his away the sweat from training; he organised the collection of animal pelts and bones Thor had amassed over the centuries from hunts and had unceremoniously dumped in an empty chamber without sorting, in favour of grabbing Loki around the waist and pushing him towards the nearest bed; he didn't even once chastise Thor about his eating habits and how he would choke if he didn't cut his meat smaller, although Thor observed his mouth opening, like he was about to say something, before Loki caught himself and closed it again. 

Loki even turned Thor's beard back to its original form instantly after Modi turned it into a tangle of kelp. Modi tried again, and again, and again, turning Thor's beard into copper wire, spaghetti, and a tangle of steel wool that burst aflame once Modi giggled at how silly his daddy looked; each and every time, Loki turned it back, and finally put little mittens over Modi's hands so his seidr couldn't slip out by accident. Modi looked at his bundled up fingers and glared at his mama for disrupting his fun, but Loki just gave him a look, and Modi cowered and went to bothering his grandparents instead. 

"Your behaviour today has been highly suspect," Thor told him once they were ensconced in their chambers and Modi was sleeping peacefully in the nursery. "I am sure you think that I will pardon you for your misdeeds." 

"I would like that, yes," Loki said, not even trying to conceal his intentions. "I would like that very much." 

"Unfortunately, I must still punish you for it, otherwise how are you to learn not to do it again?" Thor asked, hanging up his robes. Loki tried not too hard to stare. 

"Could you spank me and have it be done with?" he asked, hopefully. Thor only chuckled, a deep, dark laugh that had a thrill of fear and arousal running up Loki's spine. 

"I do not think you will like this particular punishment very much," Thor said, a predatory glint in his eye as he pushed Loki down onto the bed. "That is the point of punishment, fairest; so you learn not to repeat the same naughty thing again and again and again." 

* * *

Loki whimpered as Thor bit kisses into the skin of his neck, into his chest, into every inch of flesh that Loki made available to him. Thor's tongue teased the piercings on his nipples he'd gotten, and the pleasure jolted through the metal directly into the pit of Loki's stomach, where he coiled, hot and burning, and Loki could feel himself achy and wanting and needy, though Thor hadn't even removed his pants yet. 

Once Thor had satisfied himself that Loki's nipples were raw and red and sensitive to even the slightest puff of air, he bit kisses into the taut skin drawn across the hollows of Loki's hips. Loki moaned low in his throat and arched his hips up, pressing them against Thor's throat and mouth, a silent request. 

"Take them off," he whined, and Thor looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, the hem of Loki's cotton pyjama pants between his teeth; Loki shuddered at the sight and what was to come.

"You are in no position to be making demands, love," he reminded Loki, and Loki pouted at him. "Ah, that reminds me. Stay still." 

He pressed a kiss to Loki's abdomen before getting off the bed and walking over to their wardrobe, rustling around some clothes, and Loki wondered what he was fetching. When Thor returned, Loki caught a glimpse of a few leather thongs and the emerald vibrator in his hands, and Loki bit his lip, imagining.

"Hands over your head, fairest," Thor said, and that commanding, domineering tone in his voice was something Loki hadn't heard in ages; as he felt a thrill of excitement crawl up his spine, he wondered where this sudden intensity was coming from. He obliged, putting his hands over his head on the pillows, and Thor swept up his thin wrists in one broad hand and fastened them to the headboard of the bed with a few leather strips that Loki recognised as the ones Thor used to bind Mjolnir; the very ones he'd tweaked with to make them loose. Upon tugging a bit at them, Loki realised that Thor must have rebound them at some point between the incident and the present moment; they were quite tight, and would not come unfastened no matter how hard Loki pulled. Thor smirked at his futile efforts.

"I have to make sure you don't escape," he said to Loki, as if this made all the sense in the world. "Prisoners sometimes try to escape their punishments. And I most definitely cannot have that happening with you, now can I?"

Loki knew that Thor knew he could escape at any time, he just had to whisper a few syllables and his seidr would unravel the bonds around his wrists; Thor knew that Loki knew he would only be more displeased if he tried that. It was mostly for show, but Thor smiled as Loki settled back into the pillows, his arms fastened above his head, accepting. 

"Thank you," he said gently, as he finally tugged Loki's sleeping pants down. Loki muttered something that Thor couldn't quite hear.

He found his voice again in a high-pitched yelp when Thor set the tip of his index finger on the silver metal ball that adorned his clit, rolled it gently underneath his fingertip.

"You are quite sensitive, love," Thor observed, grinning as he saw gleams of slick glistening on the soft pink folds between Loki's legs. Loki was in no position to reply, tugging at his bonds, his hips rolling up as Thor made counterclockwise circles on the piercing with his fingers. "I rather like this piercing of yours. You must remind me to thank the Lady Darcy for convincing you to get it. Or perhaps you did not need convincing? Either way." 

Loki bit his lip, sobbed low in his throat as he bucked up against Thor's hand. The pleasure jolted up through his hips, coiling even tighter in his stomach, he desperately wanted something inside him, he felt so incredibly empty, and he told Thor so amidst breathless moans and whimpers. Thor laughed, and Loki didn't catch the dark tone in his voice, he was far too gone for that...

"I'm going to," Loki gasped, crying out as Thor pressed the tip of a finger against his entrance; he bucked his hips down, trying to sink Thor's finger into him, but Thor pulled it back just in time. Loki glared at him as best he could, but he was sure the effect was quite lost with his hair falling into his eyes, slicked with sweat and heat and need. "I'm going to come, Thor, please, can you just put one in me? Just one?" 

Loki's pleas were ignored, and he could feel his body tightening, contracting around something that wasn't there, and just as he was about to fall over into bright white, Thor pulled his hand away and Loki was left thrusting against the air. 

"Norns, don't do this," Loki sobbed desperately, and he thrashed against his bonds, trying to free a hand, clenching his thighs tightly against each other, trying to rub himself against something, anything. Thor could see his entrance fluttering, and swallowed roughly, longing to ease the tightness in his pants; but this was about Loki's punishment, he reminded himself sternly. Nothing good would come of it if he indulged him. 

Thor waited a few moments, until Loki's hips stopped twitching and Loki peeked at him through a sheen of tears, his pout in full force. But Thor was not going to be coerced this time. 

Thor bent down, pressing Loki's thighs apart as he dipped his head down to press a soft kiss to the tiny metal ball. Loki gasped, cried out, tried to arch up into Thor's mouth and wicked tongue, but Thor held his hips down to the mattress as he continued to lick and suck. He traced the soft, velvety folds with the tip of his tongue, gathering up the moisture and sweet, slightly salty wetness that was purely Loki, before wrapping his lips around the metal ball and sucking gently. Loki yelled, and Thor briefly wondered if he ought to have gagged him. No, he decided; he wanted to hear. 

He pressed two fingers into Loki, and Loki sobbed something that sounded like a prayer and a curse as he writhed and thrashed underneath him. Thor curled his fingers upward, massaging the spongy flesh inside, and Loki screamed like he was being murdered as Thor continued his rhythmic motions. Thor pulled away from him for a moment, and Loki glared at him, dug his heel into the small of Thor's back as a plea to continue, and Thor returned his glare (definitely must have taken lessons from Odin, Loki thought) and firmly reminded him that he had no choice in the matter. 

Loki didn't say anything this time, but Thor could feel his cunt tightening around his fingers, beginning to contract rhythmically, and just as Loki tensed, his back stilling in a perfect arch, Thor pulled away, tugged his fingers out. Loki fell back to the bed, his hips rolling up desperately, begging. 

"I need to come," he sobbed, tugging futilely at the leather thongs around his wrist. 

"Look at me," Thor commanded. 

Loki cracked open one eye, and Thor shuddered at the lust and anger and need in his gaze. Watched Loki's eyes follow him as he drew his hand up to his mouth, licked away the slick, watched the shudder travel up Loki's spine as he tossed his head back against the pillows and whined as his hips jerked up fruitlessly. 

"I need to," he whimpered, and Thor reached up to tease at his aching nipples again. 

"No, you don't," Thor said. "You don't need to." 

Loki was sorely tempted to break the leather thongs, but the next second, as Thor bent down to lick at the metal piercing between his legs again, he completely forgot the words he needed. 

* * *

Loki shuddered as he glared over at Thor's back; he didn't think Thor was sleeping, no, but he was certainly doing a fantastic job of ignoring Loki's pleas and whimpers completely. Before he'd gone to sleep, Thor had spilt himself all over Loki's abdomen and then pressed the emerald vibrator into Loki's hungry cunt, flicking it onto a low setting, so low that no matter how much Loki thrashed and bucked and rolled his hips, he could never quite get it pressed right up against a pleasurable spot. Thor hadn't even had the decency to unbind him, Loki thought to himself, so he couldn't touch himself even if he wanted to. 

And he did want to, but Thor had told him that if he untied the thongs with seidr or whatever other mischief, he would be sorely disappointed. And Norns forbid Thor be sorely disappointed, Loki thought bitterly as he arched up, trying for what felt like the thousandth time to come. 

* * *

In the early morning, after Loki had somehow managed to doze off into white dreams, Thor rudely woke him up with kisses between his legs. Loki gasped, the sensations coming to him heavy through sleep, and felt the ache and need and heat erupt all at once again in the pit of his stomach as he watched Thor bite kisses into his inner thighs. 

Thor tugged out the vibrator gracelessly, clasped it in one hand as he spread Loki's thighs with the other. 

"Don't come until I tell you to," Thor commanded, and Loki was hard pressed not to come from the tone in his voice. He bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood, as Thor carefully slid himself into Loki's quivering entrance. 

Thor set a furious pace, and Loki couldn't even breathe to scream anymore. He felt the leather thongs dig into his wrists - which by now were most likely rubbed raw and aching, he thought - as he tugged desperately against them, trying to distract himself from the molten pleasure in between his legs. 

"I can't," he sobbed, turning his head to bite into the flesh of his inner arm; the slight jolt of pain didn't do anything to help the situation, and instead he only felt himself rushing horrendously closer and closer to an inevitable orgasm. "I can't, please, please, please, let me come, I'll do anything, I swear." 

"Anything?" Thor asked, biting a kiss into the inside of Loki's inner knee, not slowing down his thrusts at all. 

"Anything," Loki sobbed, swearing in a thousand different languages; starbursts were sparking behind his closed eyelids, and oh  _God, oh fuck, oh -_

Thor pressed the vibrator gently against the metal ball adorning Loki's clit, and Loki choked on a scream, tightening painfully around Thor and desperately trying to will himself not to come, not yet. 

"Swear to me," Thor growled, and how his voice was so level and clear, Loki didn't know. "Swear it." 

"I swear," Loki whispered, writhing desperately underneath Thor's ministrations. Almost, almost. 

"I couldn't hear you," Thor snapped, and he was ridiculously close himself. 

"I swear!" Loki shouted, and Thor thought he must have woken up half the castle with it. "I swear, Norns damn you, I'll do anything, just please, please let me come!" 

"Open your eyes," Thor commanded, and Loki wrenched his eyes open, staring at Thor hazily. 

"I swear," he gasped, and really, he couldn't stop this any longer, Thor would just have to be disappointed, that was all there was to it, this was impossible. "Please," he whimpered, a last ditch effort. "Can I?" 

Thor eyed him for three seconds - three very, too long seconds - before finally nodding imperceptibly. "You may," he said. 

Loki rolled his hips up once, twice, thrice, and clamped down tightly around Thor, his body convulsing and seizing in its bonds, the headboard creaking with the force of his pulling, as white sparks burst behind his eyelids and the pleasure crested inside him with a half-sob, half-scream, and Thor grasped Loki's hips, dropping the vibrator unceremoniously on the bedsheets, and thrust harsh, deep, rough into him while Loki twitched and writhed beneath him. 

* * *

"You are cruel," Loki said a few hours later once he'd finally woken up. "Absolutely cruel." 

Thor smiled, patting Modi on the back after feeding him; Modi had turned his beard into Velcro, and Loki was in no way inclined to turn it back. He was done being nice.

"But you enjoyed it, did you not?" 

"I suppose I did," Loki muttered, feeling the delicious soreness in his hips. "Perhaps I'll do it again." 

* * *

Thor would later report to Natasha that her method of punishment had had no effect whatsoever, after Loki bewitched his scarlet cape to look like a feathery pink boa. 

 


End file.
